Sleeping Sun
by elizabethflowers1
Summary: Malekith wishes to know where the Aether is. He will then bring about the Convergence.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know who hated me that day, but falling face first through a portal into a bunch of black dirt and rock was not how I planned my day. I brushed off the accumulated soil and took a look around the area. No plants, all rock and soil, and in color tones of black, brown, and gray. Even the sky was a greenish, grayish color. Well, I had been in worse places.

From the looks of the place, it looked like a battle had been fought here. Giant pieces of alien ships were strewn about the place. It was when I saw a few cars that I realized that they must have been transported here.

That's when my foot stepped in something soft. I looked down, then quickly covered my mouth to muffle my scream. It was a hand. A bloody hand that was not connected to its body! I wasn't even sure if it was human, what with it being in a glove, but it had five fingers, so that reassured me. That's when I saw, a little ways away, a whole arm lay on the dark ground. Well, I'm sure if I looked any further, I was bound to find a whole body waiting.

After I finished climbing probably one of the most impossible hills in the world, that's when I found the body. I'd consider the bloke pretty lucky. If that ship had moved one inch closer… Well, let's just put it he'd probably be flatter than a bug on a windshield.

I quickly ran-well more like slid- down the mountainside and made my way over to the being. As soon as I got there, I could tell that he definitely wasn't human. What with the pointy ears, pale skin, and platinum blonde braid. Half of his face seemed to be burned. He was missing one hand and one arm. So, naturally, I wouldn't be checking his pulse through the Radial artery. That is, if this guy even had Radial arteries.

I moved my fingers to his neck. A pulse was there, but it was weak. He was still alive. Pretty sure when he woke up, this guy was going to need his hands. I ran back up the hill, forced myself to grab the hand and arm, and ran my way back over to this extraterrestrial being.

I got down on my knees next to him and pulled my messanger bag off of my shoulder. I looked at the silver cursive writing on the opening flap. "Luck favors the prepared." Let's hope I was prepared for this. I opened it up and pulled out the necessary supplies: matches, three candles, a needle, and thread. I organized the white, wax candles in a triangle and lit them with my match. I threaded the needle, with the clear thread, and stuck it into the flame. When the tip turned red-hot, it was time to work my magic.

"Many, many years ago in a kingdom by the sea- a poor lad loved a highborn maid: beautiful Annabel Lee," I sang, stitching the hand back onto the body.

"Evil spirits watched their love in fear and jealousy. Sent a wicked wind to kill beautiful Annabel Lee."

After I stitched the first hand, my hands clasped his wrist, and a glowing light emmenated from the bond. The body had accepted its companion again. I watched as his finger twitched. I didn't have much time before he woke up, and I wasn't sure if he liked witches. I quickly moved to the other side, and began my work on the arm.

"The wind came howling from the east; the lovers tried to flee. First, it chilled and then it killed beautiful Annabel Lee."

The arm was finished. I wrapped my hands around it once more, and watched as the arm was accepted back to the body. A spark ran through my hands and travelled up my body.

That's when he lunged.

This being's newly attached hand gripped my throat, and he pushed me to the ground. My fight or flight systems kicked in as I fought for breath.

"Who are you? I demand to know!" he shouted, his grip tightening.

That's when chaos broke loose. A mini red dust storm attacked him and sent him flying a few feet away from where I was.

"I'm sorry," I said, while coughing, packing up my supplies. "I don't know how that happened."

"How did you receive the Aether? Tell me now!" he said, advancing towards me, rage in his dark eyes.

"I don't know! I just touched you and then-"

"Enough!" he cried, levitating me in the air.

I tried to protest, but I couldn't find my voice. Who was this person? Was he some sort of wizard or alchemist or something? I watched as the reddish-black dust exited my body and entered his. As soon as the last particle entered his system, I collapsed back onto the soil.

"There!" I said, picking myself up. "You have… whatever it is you want. Satisfied? You know, back where I'm from, a person says 'thank you' to someone who helps them out!"

"I did not need your help, mortal," he said, advancing towards me.

"Please, you were missing two of your limbs- you know what, just forget it. Just point me towards the nearest portal back to Earth, and I'll be out of your hair."

"You are not in a position to order me. Besides," he said, looking at the sky. "The Convergence is over."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It appears that you are stuck here."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean I'm stuck here? If I came here, I can find my way back," I protested.

"The Convergence occurs only once in every 5,000 years. In that time period, the nine realms align. The ability to travel between realms is relatively normal. However, it ended today. There is no Bifrost in this realm, so you and I are stuck here," he explained.

Now, it might have been just me, but his eyes looked darker than they did before he absorbed that weird red dust.

"I refuse to believe that. 'Where there's a will, there's a way.' Now, if you'll excuse me," I said, hefting my bag onto my shoulder, "I _will_ be leaving _that way_ ," I continued, pointing behind me.

With that, I quickly put distance between the two of us. So much for a 'thank you'. I could have left him armless (or attached his arm to the side of his head), but I knew I couldn't. My conscience was too good. My mother called it "being unique and good-hearted". One of her friends called it "a weakness". I guess this guy would call it unnecessary.

The sun (or what I assumed to be a sun) was going down when I found the cave. I figured that being outside in the dark in an unknown place was pretty dangerous. Besides, I could go searching in the morning. When I got into the cave, I tripped over something round. After doing some digging in my bag, I finally pulled out a flashlight. I discovered that I tripped over a soccer ball. Wait; how did a soccer ball get here? I looked around some more, and noticed a lot of glass bottles and shoes (none of which were in pairs). I could sense that a portal had been here, but it was gone now.

Still, I couldn't give up. Granted, I didn't have anything waiting for me at home, but home sounded better than here. I pulled out a pillow and my green blanket from my bag. Now, a cave floor was not my best idea for a mattress, but beggars can't be choosers. I certainly wasn't going back to that… elf guy or whatever he was. I'd rather get my intestines pulled out than go crawling back to him.

It took some adjusting, but I finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

I pulled myself up from the black, rocky soil, the same way I did before. As I brushed off the dirt, my jeans felt wet. I looked at my hands… to find them stained red with blood! I looked back up to see two being in front of me. They were battle-scarred, beaten, and bloody. They had cracked, aged, and blackened masks, but they looked to be the same species as the guy I helped earlier.

"You healed the murderer. You healed the traitor," they simultaneously, creepily chanted.

"What?"

"You healed the traitor. You must die for your wrongdoings."

I tried to run, but something grabbed my ankles. I looked down to see even more bodies littering the ground. Their hands, some halfway rotted to the bone, started pulling me under.

"He murdered us. He killed his people," all the bodies chanted.

"I didn't know!"

"You helped him. You must die. He left us behind. He left us to die. He killed us. He's a traitor."

"Stop!"

They didn't stop. They kept dragging me under. The smell of rotting, putrid flesh filled my nose, making me want to barf.

I was halfway under when I looked up to see him staring at me. His face was devoid of any emotion. I called out to him for help, but he offered none. My hand reached to him before I was pulled under completely.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"I woke up in a cold sweat, double checking my hands to make sure they weren't blood stained. The only imperfection on them was the dirt and dust from the cave. After brushing off my hands, I lit two candles from my bag, took a few deep breaths, and began to ponder over my dream./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Another thing that sets me apart from other witches was receiving prophetic dreams. They ranged from what happened in the past to what will or may happen in the future. The hard part was telling which was which./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"So the elf guy I helped earlier was not the only one. There was more, or there had been more. The way the bodies were so decayed told me that they died a long time ago. em style="max-width: 100%;"Traitor./em Had a war been fought here? They looked like they were wearing armor. em style="max-width: 100%;"Murderer./em Was the guy from earlier a leader? Did he run away? No, there was nothing about this guy that spelled coward. Did he retreat? Did he kill his people to get away?/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"As I breathed in the vanilla and cinnamon scents, I had to remind myself that I didn't care. His dream self was just as rude as his real self. But why did I dream about him if I didn't care? Was this "alien" a part of my future? Is he going to watch me die the same way he did in my dream?/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""It appears, mortal, that your search has been in vain."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"I spun around to find that he was standing behind me, looking down on me and my predicament. I guess I had been so lost in thought that I didn't hear him approach. His arrival caught me off guard and vulnerable. I hated when that happened./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""'Mortal' is getting a bit old. I have a name you know," I said, reverting my gaze back to the candles./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"How dare he stand there like that. As if he was a higher form and I the lowest being. His posture radiated leadership and authority. Wait, why was I thinking this? I hated him, right?/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Have you finally given up this pointless search?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""I'm just resting for the night. Why are you here anyway? How did you find me?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""I heard your scream."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Uh oh. When did I scream? Was it from my dream? Well, I did tend to do crazy things when I had my dreams. One time, I slept walk… outside… while it was snowing./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""It was just a nightmare-nothing too terrifying."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""And here I thought it was because of the Blaktr Vannkasters."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""The Blackter whats?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"He looked up to the cave ceiling. I followed his gaze and almost shrieked. All above me were creatures the size of house cats. It was too dark to make out what they looked like, but I saw dark, scaly skin. They hung from the ceiling like bats, their giant wings wrapped around them. They were asleep, except for two. Their red eyes reflected the candlelight./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""No sudden movements. Snuff out the lights."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"I quickly and quietly did so, my fear of the creatures overcoming my questioning thoughts of listening to this being./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"As the last tendrils of smoke drifted upwards, the red eyes continued to glow. Finally, the crimson orbs closed, and the creatures returned to their deep slumber./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Grab your belongings and follow me," he commanded./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Why should I?" I questioned, my eyes still fixated on the nightmarish beings above me./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Perhaps that was not the best question to ask, because I didn't expect the sound that followed./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"The being that I had healed stomped his foot on the rocky floor. Instantly, the ceiling was lit up with red, glowing eyes. I instantly froze, wondering if they would attack or if they could hear my rapid heartbeat. It seemed like an hour, but thirty seconds later, the creatures went back to sleep./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""They will not accept a third annoyance. Shall we try this again?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"I could accept being transported to a strange world with my only "companion" being a total jerk. But I would not allow my limbs being torn apart by animals-no, monsters- that I once thought only existed in nightmares. I quickly and quietly stuffed my pillow, blanket, and candles back into my bag. I quietly stood up, slung my bag onto my shoulder, and turned to face the being that I-almost-regretted helping./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Despite my previous encounter with him, my brain still had to remind itself what he looked like. His long, pointed ears made me believe he was an elf. He almost reminded me of Legolas-if he went to the dark side. His platinum blonde hair was still in its neat braid. His height gave off a dominating/dictator aura. His dark eyes still shone in the darkness./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Now, follow me," he ordered in his baritone voice./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Despite his seemingly heavy armor, he quietly led our way out of the cave. I was surprised the creatures didn't wake up. I was sure that they would awaken, since it seemed my heart beats echoed in the cavern. Adrenaline and fright did not help my five senses at all./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"At last, we finally reached the outside of the cave. Despite the ever present blanket of clouds, the moon's light shone on the barren wasteland. The pale light reflected off the obsidian rock./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""I have room aboard my ship where you may stay. My race is a proud one, but we know when to pay our debts."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"So this guy did know about repayment. Maybe he wasn't such a complete jerk. Oddly enough though, I wasn't thinking about that very much. Something completely different was rolling through my head./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""What are you, really?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""... You are more clever than you seem. Ponder over it instead of asking ridiculous questions."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"I wasn't sure if that was an insult or a comment on my intelligence. Quite frankly, I was too tired to even care./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"I went over everything in my head, but I couldn't pinpoint what this guy was. Then I remembered him talking about the Bifrost and the 9 realms. That's when it clicked./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""You're a Dark Elf, aren't you?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""I am Malekith, leader of the Dark Elves."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""But that's impossible. All the myths I've read-"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""I am very much real. It's time that you learned that all of your 'myths' are factual."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"…./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"Well, this called for a change of subject./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Elizabeth."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"He gave me a questioning look before I could finish./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Elizabeth Flowers. That's my name. It's only right that I share my name since you have told me yours."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;"… Awkward…/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #1b1b1b; font-family: -apple-system-font; font-size: 18px;""Well then, Elizabeth Flowers, unless you have a death wish this evening, you will come with me."/p 


	4. Chapter 4

To say that we walked back to Malekith's ship in silence would be a total lie, even though I wish it was true. After walking about fifty paces from the cave, he asked, "How are you faring?"

That caught me rather off-guard. He said it like we were having a chat at tea-time.

"... I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Forgive me, but in my people's customs: to indulge in the dark art of necromancy would result in fatal side effects."

"It wasn't necromancy. It was- Never mind, you wouldn't understand."

"I am not a simple minded child," he sharply reminded me.

This was always a hard thing to do: trying to explain this process.

"Well, to begin with, it was more like semi-necromancy instead of full-on, dark, forbidden necromancy. You see, when a part of the body is separated from the heart, it is considered dead, since the heart cannot give it life. What I did was re-establish the connection between your arm, hand, and heart to bring them to life again. It's not seen as forbidden like real necromancy. It's more or less an acceptable form of healing magic."

He seemed rather impressed with my answer.

"Rather interesting. Does this work all the time?"

"Well that depends on the condition of the object that was severed. If it is mangled beyond repair or in pieces, there's not much you can do. You got lucky. Your arm and hand were cleanly cut, so it was easy."

I guess if I said that to a human, it would probably make them cringe. However, Malekith seemed satisfied with my answer.

"And is this the only type of magic you know?"

"Well, it's something that very few covens know how to do. It's like a family secret that you pass down. But regular magic, like duplicating things and elemental stuff: that's what everyone knows."

"And what of your kind? Do humans know that people like you exist?"

"Very, very, very few know that witches and wizards exist, and the majority of them are out to kill us. After the Salem Witch Trials, our existence became a secret."

Before I went full on historian mode about the history of witches, we finally made it back to Malekith's ship. In its glory days, it was probably a magnificent, shining piece of warcraft. Even in its wrecked state, I was still in a state of awe. I would give anything for a blueprint of this thing.

"Nott Veor. In your language-"

"The Night Storm. She's amazing," I breathlessly said at the sight of the massive ship.

"A time ago, she was magnificent. With her weapons, and the room to hold an army of millions, there was no match for her. Now,.."

I tried to imagine what the ship looked like back then. Compared to what she looked like then, to the wreck that she had become, I could understand why Malekith was upset.

Malekith laid his hand on the ship and a hidden door slid open. He walked in, not waiting to see if I would follow. I debated whether or not I should follow him in. My mind reminded me of an ancient family rule. A Paramore is never above anyone to turn down someone's offer of hospitality, no matter what sort of company they are. I wondered if the rule made an exception for Dark Elves. But I could still hear my grandmother's final remark on the matter: to do so would be rude. Now, generally speaking, I have never been rude in my life. I could easily change that, even if it meant for me to sleep rough. But I knew the truth. I can't turn down this offer. I didn't have anywhere else to go. I stepped into the Night Storm. The door slid shut behind me, trapping me in the darkness.

Before I could even start panicing, dim red and white lights lit the corridor. It provided little light against the darkness, but I felt less claustrophobic. I walked down the hall, the metal catwalk softly clanging in rhythm with my steps. The lights led off to a side corridor. With my current path leading to darkness, I followed the lights and took a left. I looked behind me, almost doubting my decision to follow the path that the ship seemingly set. When I turned around, I quickly covered my mouth to stifle my gasp and almost jumped out of my skin. Malekith was just standing there, watching me. His eyes still seemed to shine in the dim light.

"This is where you'll stay," he said, opening the door.

I walked in to survey the dim room.

"Just so you do not wander…"

I turned to see the door close, blocking my view of Malekith, and finally shut with a click. It was the kind of click that associated with a lock.

I dropped my bag and rushed over to affirm my suspicion. I pressed all over the pad next to the door. It didn't open.

"Oi!" I shouted, kicking the door.

Pain shot up my foot and I regretted doing that.

Why was he locking me in here? Were there secrets on board this ship that he didn't want me to know about? Was I his prisoner now? I almost regretted following him. Me and my Paramore family rules.

I looked around the room. It appeared to be a miniature lab. A long, metal table jutted out from the wall. Cabinets lined the walls, but after a thorough searching, they were empty. There was no sign of a bed anywhere, but at least it was better than a cave floor. I pulled out my pillow and blankets and got as comfortable on the table as possible. As if it sensed my want of sleep, the lights in the room dimmed into darkness and the ship gave off a soft, comforting humming sound. At least someone (or something) was on my side.

I didn't know what would happen in the morning. I didn't know what lie in store for me. But for tonight, for the second time in my life, I fell asleep feeling safe.


End file.
